The Murdering of Massie block
by Privateserieslvr
Summary: Ever since she was 10 years old someone has been stalking Massie Block. They have the guy locked up now and she is in college. She still gets scary nightmares of what could of happened. Now the guy is out. Massie is terrified. Theres no turning back now..
1. Sleepover

**Read whole chapter!! It's really good! And kind of scary!**

**New York University**

**Massie's Dorm**

**1:57 AM**

"Hello Massie." A familiar whispery voice said.

"Who is this?" Massie was shaking,

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

She swore and hung up her phone and then set it down. She keep on getting these calls but never really did anything about them.

Until now.

She was going to go tell her parents. She first walked over to her huge mirror and fluffed her hair a few times and looked behind her through the mirror. Her closet door was open. She got freaked out and went to shut it. Then she shrugged and turned to her right. She walked back over to the mirror and saw the closet door open slowly. Her eyes widened and she started shaking. Her feet turned into steel blocks and she felt paralyzed. She winced in pain and tried to move but her feet wouldn't. She was trying to reach for her phone. She looked away from the mirror. As she struggled to get her phone she stretched her arm out as far as she could. She couldn't reach it. Then she looked back in the mirror to make sure that it opening was just her imagination.

She froze.

There standing in front of her closed door was a 30 year old man. Massie started screaming as loud as she could. It was the kind of scream you would hear in the movies when someone was being killed.

Massie felt that way.

The man started to walk over to her. She turned around to run away but then realized she couldn't move. Her feet where practically nailed to the floor.

Tears.

Scared and sad tears raced down her face. She looked back the man was gone. She looked up. Thanking gawd that he wasn't real! Then she felt breathing on her neck. It smelt like beer and chewing tobacco. She gulped and started silently crying again. He was there, he was behind her!

"Hello Massie." He breathed in her ear.

"Who are you?" She said sniffling trying to make it seem like she wasn't scared. But she was scared out of her pants.

"That you will never know." He whispered. He then started to look at her things on her dresser and looked through her drawers. She stayed still. Until finally she tried to make a run for it. She ran over to the door and he ran behind her. She was planning on shoving the door into his face but she jingled the handle.

It wouldn't open.

She started to cry. She backed against the wall. She keep her back to it and walked over to the window looking at the creep. He was staring at her. She felt violated and uncomfortable. She scoffed and darted for the window. He ran after her and pulled her down. A murderous scream escaped her throat. He pulled her towards a big black bag.

"He's gunna burry me." Massie thoughts.

He pushed her down onto a chair. Then tied her feet and then her hands.

"STOP!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face and she was sobbing more then she ever had before. "Stop it!"

The guy ignored her and finished tying her hands she struggled to get away. She tried to wiggle her small body out of the ropes. He slapped her across the face. She gave him a look of shock, but narrowed her eyebrows, when she turned her head around and wanted to just hold her cheek. She whined in pain.

"Shut up!" He whispered in a intense tone. She snapped her mouth shut.

He painfully picked her up and put her in the garbage bag.

"NO!" Massie shouted but he put a handkerchief over her mouth. Tears where racing even faster down her face. She tried to kick him in the balls but kept missing. What happened to all those self defense classes? He shoved her in the black garbage bag. She whispered and cursed the man who did this to her. Her hair was probably frizzy and ugly! And her pores completely venerable! She huffed and looked around the bag. He was only taking her to a creepy place. Nothing to pee your pants worthy.

He threw Massie into what she assumed was his car. And then brought her over to some place outside. It was freezing. She wished she was out of there. She tried kicking and ripping the bag. But not even her long manicure could do justice. She started to cry. Hot stingy tears covered her face. She tried to push the bag away from her face. It was closing in on her. She was thrown downward.

A pit.

She knew it. Knew it. He was going to burry her alive. She started screaming. "Help! Someone please help me!" She shouted. "He's gunna kill me! He's gunna kill me!"

No one came running to her rescue. Her air was getting shorter amounts. So this is what if feels like to have no enough oxygen. She felt dirt thrown on her. She tried to push it off. The disgusting smell of the bag got into her system. She began to cry. Gasping for breath she felt like puking. Then she would have to smell it for the next few hours she had alive. She started to scream and cry for help. Nothing. It got darker and darker. She couldn't breath just couldn't breath………..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Massie woke up screaming. She was in her bed. She gasped for breath.

"Mass?" Her roommate and best friend Alicia Rivera asked squinting her eyes and turning on a light.

Massie started screaming again. Her hand shook. Not again. Why is this happening again? Last week was the last one. Why must her pass come back to haunt her? She felt around her. No dirt only her purple soft comforter. She started to cry.

"Massie?" Alicia asked in concern and sat up.

"Uh… I'm ok." She couldn't let anyone but one person know what she's been dreaming. Massie got out of bed. She needed to see that one person. She glanced at the clock, 2:47 in the morning. She grabbed her Dior coat and shoved her feet in her Juicy Couture flats. She darted for the door.

"Massie where are you going?" Alicia asked worried.

"I'll be back in the morning don't worry." She reinsured her friend. Alicia was so tired that she just shrugged, turned off the light, and went back to sleep. Massie slowly opened the door and tip-toed past the PC's rooms. She didn't want anyone to know that she was sneaking out. And she couldn't do it. Her dorm advisor was sleeping in her room. Massie carefully tip-toed past her door. Once she got down the stairs and she was in front of the door. She slowly opened it a little bit so her small body could squeeze through. She ran. Ran as fast as she could pretty much across campus to the other dorm. Tetley, it was on the other side of the campus. Massie silently cursed the person who decided to put the dorms this far apart. She slowed down as she reached the front door of the dorm. She quickly opened the door and closed it. She ran up to the fourth floor. She opened the door to room 9 and snuck in. Derrick was sleeping so peacefully in his single. Massie silently thanked gawd that he got a single instead of getting a roommate. This way they could still have 'sleepovers.'

Derrick finally woke up. She squinted in slight fear until he noticed his girlfriends petite frame. "Massie?" He asked.

"Ya." She said swiping away a tear.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I-" Massie placed her coat on the desk and her shoes by the bed. She stepped into Derrick's bed and cuddled up next to him. "I had that dream again." Her voice was weak and crackly.

"Oh Block." Derrick said placing his arm over her and pulling her to him. She silently let a few tears slip on his chest. "You can sleep in here." He sighed,

"Thanks." Massie said looking up at him. He was so caring and nice. She loved him more then anything. That's why she told him and only him about the dreams and the stalker from her childhood. He would follow her around and call her and text her and e-mail her. She filed a report and the cops finally caught the guy. So why was she having these dreams? But the Pretty Committee knew about the text and crap, but they didn't know about the nightmares. She shook at the idea of the killer out of jail.

"Are you ok?" Derrick looked at her still holding her in his strong arms.

"Ya. Just never mind." She said and began to doze off.

"I love you Massie." Derrick told her kissing her on the lips. She broke away.

"I love you too Derrick." She kissed him again and deepened the kiss. She began to pull of her shirt.

"No!" Derrick shouted. "No not tonight. I have a History test tomorrow and I don't want to be tired the whole time."

Massie pulled her top back on. She was disappointed but giggled instead. "Fine. Night."

"Night." Derrick sighed. "I still love you."

"I still do too."

And they fell asleep in each others arms. In peace, and love. In complete love.


	2. Awkward

**New York University**

**Upper Class Girls dorm**

**7:00 AM**

Massie quietly opened the door to her dorm. It opened with a small squeak but no one noticed. She quickly tip-toed up the stairs and into her room. She heard a door open and she froze. Thank gawd! It was only Claire,

"Massie?" She asked. Her hair was wet and she was trying to dry it with a towel. "What are you doing?" She looked at Massie's Dior jacket and gasped. "Did you just come in?"

"Uh." Massie shoved Claire into her room and shut the door. "I went somewhere and I'm just coming back, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Ok, well where did you go?" She was pulling her white blonde hair into a ponytail.

"I went to…." She was pretty sure she could trust Claire, she was a good friend. "I went to Derrick's room."

"Oh, okay." Claire shrugged. Massie's shoulders dropped in relief. She didn't want a bunch of questions shot at her. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

"Well I'm gunna go." Massie quickly walked out of Claire's room and went into hers. Holding her head up high she walked into her room carelessly kicked off her kitten heels and fell into her bed.

"Massie?" Alicia asked. She was brushing her long black/brown hair and was on the phone. She pulled the part where you talk in the phone towards the back of her neck.

"Ya." Massie groaned and placed a lilac scented pillow over her head.

"Where did you go this morning?" She scrunched up her nose at the sight of a split end.

"Um," So she didn't remember Massie's little nightmare disaster last night? "I went to Derrick's."

"Oh," Alicia asked and lifted her eye brows.

"No!" Massie snapped and she then realized that she hasn't told the PC that she hasn't lost her virginity yet. She wondered. "We didn't. At least not last night."

Alicia giggled, and Massie just had to ask the question, "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Alicia said narrowing her eyebrows a little in confusion.

"Have you and Josh-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh um….. No." Alicia said putting her tan pointer finger on her glossy lip. "I haven't"

"Ok."

"You have right?"

"Um." Massie took the pillow awf of her face.

"Massie!" Alicia gasped.

"What?" Massie asked sitting up.

"You and Derrington haven't?"

"Eh……. I don't kiss and tell!" Massie spat quickly and then plopped the pillow down on her face and she fell back into her messy bed.

"Ok then." Alicia shrugged and walked back into the bathroom. Massie sighed in relief. Why was everyone wanting something from her all of a sudden? She took a quick shower, kicking Alicia out of the bathroom, and then got ready for first period. Biology. But thank gawd she had it with Derrick so they would always take the last row and cuddle. It was her favorite class also because Mr. Barber doesn't ever look in the back rows of the class. He has a bad eye.

Massie ran her hand through her silky straight hair. She just finished brushing it for the fifth time and was happy. It of course looked ah-mazing today! She smiled and winked at herself and then headed out the door. She found Alicia talking on the phone.

"Ya, ok I'll se you then. Love you too! Ah!" She blushed and smiled.

It had to be Josh, Massie thought.

"Ok! No more! Hah! Ok love you buh- bye!" She giggled as she hung up her iPhone.

"You said I love you like a million times." Masse pointed out as she fixed her bed.

"Hey! At least I speak the truth!" She stated lifting her pointer finger. She also fixed her barely messy bed. Alicia always sleep peacefully so she never had a messy bed to fix in the morning so Massie would sometimes just mess it up a little to see if Alicia would notice. They requested and ordered that they would get the same dorm and the best or they weren't paying more then they where supposed to.

"What ever!" Massie laughed.

"So you just sleepover at Derrick's?" Alicia asked.

"Yup." Massie said. She walked away from her bed and reapplied some of her new Glossip Girl, Chocolate Moose. It wasn't brown though, it was a reddish color but tasted like Chocolate!

"Oh, I guess that's cool."

"You guess?" Massie snapped. Did she do a LBR move? Ehmigawd!

"It's just I guess it's cool that you risked getting caught by someone sneaking into the guys dorm in the morning! It's like wow Mass!" Alicia shrugged.

"Are you saying it's stupid?" Massie hissed.

"No! No I just never mind." Alicia said hanging her head.

Massie just forgot about it. Alicia was probably jealous that Josh didn't want her to come over to his dorm at night. Gawd she can get so jealous!

Massie packed up her personalized Juicy Couture messenger bag and headed out the door with Alicia.

"Hey!" Dylan Marvil and Claire said at the same time as they came out of their dorm. They got roomed together which is great so they could still have Friday night sleepovers in Massie and Alicia's room or Dylan and Claire's. "What's up?" Claire asked.

"Going to first period!" Massie said like it was completely obvious. The bitch was back!

"Hey you guys!" Kristen Gregory cheered to her friends. Kristen sadly got roomed with a new girl Kristy Darken. Kristen's hair grew pretty long over the small break they had and she now had it below her bra.

"Hey!" Massie laughed to all of them. They all walked down the stairs with such power that it blew others away, literally. When they walked people would quickly move out of their way so they could get through without having to squeeze between people to get through. And so everyone could see what their wearing, then order a look alike at a cheap store and then wear it a week later. Another reason why the PC doesn't repeat outfits. They all reached the door and stopped.

"OH! Rate me!" Dylan said, the PC smiled as she turned around.

"Dylan wearing a yellow and baby pink floral Juicy Couture dress, white leggings, and yellow pumps. It looked great with her long red/ orange hair. And it wasn't to matchy but it didn't have a lot of different colors. She looked like she came out of a _Teen Vogue." _Massie stated.

"9.5" They all said.

"Thanks!" Dylan gasped and switched spots with Kristen.

"Kristen is wearing a BEBE pink logo tank, pink. With a pair of Marc Jacobs shorts and to finish out the whole look she has added a pair of Report Footwear kitten heels!" Massie said in her announcer voice.

"9.3!" The girls all cheered.

"Why thank you!" Kristen smiled and stepped out of the way so Claire could get through.

Massie cleared her throat and began, "Claire today is wearing the spring piece of Marc Jacobs which is the Elaine top! It is a great color of purple that makes her blonde hair look great! And to go with that are a pair of……. HM shorts…….. And some white Chanel wedges!"

There was a short pause, "8.5" The girls all scrunched up their noses and Claire shrugged and walked away.

"Ok, up next is Alicia!" Massie said.

Alicia gracefully stepped in front of the girls and modeled off her outfit.

"Alicia is wearing a Betsey Johnson Washed Habotai Ruffle Strap Dress, with white legging so she doesn't look to slutty for the day! And to go with that Quesst yellow wedges!" Massie said in a proud tone.

"9.5!" They all said. Alicia silently clapped and walked back into the line. It was Massie's turn.

She strutted to the front of all of them and started to model off her outfit. Ooo's and Ah's filled the lounge. Massie flashed a toothy smile for effect. Other girls turned around and scuffed Massie stopped herself from flipping them awf! Alicia cleared her throat,

"Massie today is wearing a Masha Marc By Marc Jacobs black skirt and, a Juicy Couture Lady Bug tank! And her fab shoes are, Chanel's Quilted cork sling backs!" Alicia cheered.

"9.8!" All they girls shouted. The LBR's in the lounge rolled their eyes.

"Good, this is at least a 9.7 worthy outfit!" Massie said as she slipped on her Chanel sunglasses.

The PC laughed and Dylan burped. They laughed even harder. The PC strutted to the song, Bleeding Love. As usual LBR's moved out of the way so they could keep their line. While they where walking with such power, Massie's phone vibrated. It was a text messaged from an un known caller, she opened it.

Hello Massie,

Did you have a bad dream last night? I told you I would be back.

-The one

Massie froze. The Pretty Committee continued to walk until Alicia noticed Massie's absence.

"Massie?" Alicia asked turning around then she did a double take, "Are you ok?" Massie could bet money that her face was as white as a ghost.

"I'm- I'm fine." She said her voice shaky.

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked.

"Ya your face it bleach white!" Claire pointed out.

"Mass?" Dylan asked, Massie started to stare into the sky, could some one really control your dreams? Flashback;

_Massie was 11 and she was sitting in the police station, it was cold and the only light in the room was coming from small over head dangling lamps and the window, but the blind where closed so not very much light came from there. _

"_Miss Block?" A tall officer asked touching her shoulder. _

_Massie whipped her head around. She was traumatized. The stalker was at her window, at her window, staring at her while she slept or had sleepovers or ate. He watched her. He also bought the house next door, just so it didn't seem suspicious. He would send her text messages and call her saying that they would be close, close friends in the future. Massie was still shaking at the memory, while she was brushing her hair she turned to look out the window. She saw him. He was staring right at her didn't even flinch. He just stood there and she swore she saw a small wicked smile form on his face. Her throat still hurt from screaming so loud as he broke the glass and got into her room. She ran down the hall and into her parents room. He ran out the front door and she still has the high pitch scream from the alarm going off in her head. _

"_We got the guy." The officer told her._

_A huge warm feeling of relief filled Massie, she started to shed a few tears. She was so happy. No more misery or being scared when you go to sleep at night. _

"_This is him right?" The officer asked pointing a man walking by._

_Massie stared at him and just nodded her head and said, "Ya, that's the creep."_

_The guy leaned over a bit and whisper shouted, "I'll be back Massie Block, I'll be back." _

_Her insides froze. She looked at him, he had a scar that was at least 5 inched long that covered the whole right side of his head. He also had a scabby lip. _

"_Get him out of here!" Kendra shouted holding her daughter. The police yanked him away but he kept looking back at Massie. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wanted to so bad but she was scared that he was going to kill someone, break loose and then come snatch her up. She started to cry as her mother held her and whispered kind insuring words in her ear._

"He told me the truth." Massie whispered, the rest of the PC didn't hear her.

"Come on Mass!" Claire begged, "We're gunna be late!"

So Massie walked to class with the PC and was looking around everywhere. She knew the guy had to be somewhere around her. She just knew it.

**WOW! I wrote a lot! I had a bunch of idea's clogging up my mind so I had to type them down! And a bunch of you wanted me to update! Sorry if I didn't do that so fast, but I had a busy schedule last night! I have an idea about what will happen in the next chapter! But check out my other story, 'The Clique Graduation!' It's really good! But for now keep reviewing and putting my books on your alert lost! THANKS!!**


	3. He's Back

**New York University**

**Mr. Barber's classroom**

**8:30 AM**

The PC entered the classroom when Mr. Barber was writing on the board. They silently snuck into the back of the classroom. Derrick was tapping his pencil on the table, Josh was doing something on his cell, and Cam was actually listening.

"Hey!" Massie whispered to Derrick as she sat down next to him.

"Why are you late?" He asked looking at the board.

"Um, something popped up." She mumbled. She watched as Alicia sat down and kissed Josh. She then glanced at his phone and giggled. Claire went and sat down next to Cam and he pulled out a bag of gummy bears, which they started to eat together. Dylan and Kristen sat next to each other. Dylan grabbed a bag of Carmel Delights out of her quilted Chanel bag, and started to nibble on them as she took notes. Even though it sucked that Massie had morning classes, she at least had 2 friends in every class. She looked over at Derrick he was squinting out the window. She tried to follow his gaze, but it ended up on a California looking blonde. She had a pink skirt on with a Juicy Couture tank, and to make the outfit horrible, she had a pair of yellow flip-flops on, those are so High School! "Why are you staring at dead end blonde?" Massie asked him with a tone.

"What? No! I'm not," He never took his eyes off the window his eyes moved back and forth. "I swear I saw someone stare at something in here and then leave, I think he was staring at me."

Massie gulped. This can't be true. "He? Are you sure?"

"I know!" Derrick scuffed, "Maybe he's gay." He chuckled.

"Hopefully." Massie whispered to herself. She hoped with all her might that it wasn't him. It couldn't be, he was supposed to be locked up in jail, but that might explain the strange text she got-

"Mass?" Derrick asked.

"Y-Ya?" She asked as he wrapped is warm arm around her,

"You ok? You look scared. Was it….." He trailed off.

"Um, no." She said quickly, he was going to say the dream she had last night. But she couldn't let anyone know what she thought. She only let Derrick know about the dream just because she could go over to his dorm and spend the night in his bed. She couldn't do that with one of her best friends!

"Ok then." He coughed and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his strong shoulder and tried to listen to the lecture Mr. Barber was giving. Her phone vibrated, she smiled knowing it was probably the PC, she was wrong.

**Hello Massie, did you see me? I saw you. And Derrick, you two don't look in love, I think I'll have to do something about that……**

**-The one**

Massie put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming or puking, or both. She ran out of the room. She had to get out of there. She had to get away from the big window. She darted to the bathroom, there was no windows in there. Once she got there she opened the door and rushed over to the sink, it didn't look like anyone else was there. So she could freak out. She put her hands on both sides of the white sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. Claire was right she did look bleach white. She took out her phone and looked at the text message again. She read it like 5 times. The stall door behind her slowly opened. Massie let out a small scream, thinking it was going to be the man again. A big arm grasped the door. Massie backed up over to the door. Then Cherie Materan had her head pretty much inside her bag, she was searching for something. But when Massie stepped back and her heels clicked, Cherie shot her head up and rushed over to the sink. Massie scoffed, rolled her eyes and fled the area. She strutted back to class and was stopped in the hall my Alicia,

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Hey." Massie said flatly.

"What's wrong? Why did you run out?" Alicia shot at her.

"I uh, felt queasy. And if I puked in there Ehmygawd! I don't even want to know what rumors those LBR's will spread!" Massie laughed acting in shock.

"Right!" Alicia giggled. Massie hooked her arm through Alicia's and they giggled all the way down the hall, Massie tried to laughed away all of the humiliation, stress, and fear. That this creep is back.


	4. Uncovered

**NYU **

**4****th**** period Mrs. Gardener's Room**

**12:39**

Massie hugged her self a little bit tighter. The room seemed to drop in temperature every 5 minutes, she felt something vibrating in her purse so she checked her phone. Alicia sent her a text,

**Alicia: Ehmygawd! It's like the artic in here! :(**

**Massie: Agreed. I'm in major Alaska weather! **

**Alicia: That's funny! This lecture has been going on for like 45 minutes**

**Massie: How do you know? Alicia: counted!**

**Massie: Ok then……**

**Alicia: Whatevs! **

**Massie: I'm so bored.**

**Alicia: I'm imagining myself at a spa**

**Massie: Want to come!**

**Alicia: And Josh's there**

**Dylan: I would def. leave! You don't want to be there when that happens!**

**Massie: Dyl? Have you been reading the whole convo?**

**Dylan: ……… maybe**

**Alicia: Then why didn't you say anything**

**Dylan: The kid next to me would tell but thx gawd he's going to the bathroom! I hope he has to take a dump!**

**Massie: EWWWWWWWWWWW! Dyl! That's gross!**

**Alicia: That's sick!**

Massie turned around in her seat to look at Dylan. Dylan smiled and snickered at them, Massie looked over at Alicia who was looking at her too and holding in a laugh, badly. Massie scoffed, rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat.

**Alicia: Moving on!**

**Massie: done**

**Dylan: Ugh fine….. And done**

**Alicia: What do you guys want to do after school?? **

**Massie: Let's just hang out**

**Dylan: sounds good**

**UK caller: Dylan and Alicia are the next to go Massie, or should I say Tracy?**

**-N**

Massie's body went icy cold. None of her cells where moving. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She felt like sobbing and never stopping, sobbing in someone's arms that would protect her she had no one to do that for her. Derrick was too much of a wuss.

**Alicia: Mass? What the hell was that?!**

**Dylan: Am I gunna die?!**

**Masse: I…….**

**Alicia: Massie! What was that! Is this a prank!! **

**Massie: No I swear to god it's not a prank!**

**Dylan: Who's Tracy?!**

**Alicia: Ya! R u like letting someone else come into the PC?!**

**Massie: I'll explain later**

When class was dismissed Massie didn't even wait for her friends. She got her bag together and sped out of the room. She didn't want to tell them about the text messages, she really didn't. But on the other hand,

She knew she had to.

**HEY! Sorry that was short but I have writers block and didn't feel like typing but I knew that you all wanted me to so I did! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I went on a trip with my choir class and it was ah-mazing! And I was busy w/ that a lot! And I'm waiting for ppl to up-date on there stories but their being stupid b/c they haven't up-dated 4 like 2 months! Don't worry I won't ever do that! LOL **

**LOL! But if you guys don't review a lot then I'm not gunna up-date EVER!!**


	5. The Truth

**NYU**

**Massie and Alicia's room**

**1:03 PM**

Massie sat down on her bed and Alicia sat next to her. Dylan took the pink reclining chair in front of them. Massie took a big breath and Alicia asked,

"Massie, what's going on?" She put her hand on Massie's shoulder as her friend broke down into the scary story. She looked up at them, eyes wide and scared.

"Oh Massie!" Dylan said looking close to tears. Massie just broke down in them. Her friends huddled a group and hugged for a long time. "How long?"

"Um... since I was 10." Massie sniffed.

"Is that why you stopped walking yesterday?" Alicia guessed, "You got another text?"

"Yes, Massie said. She held back her tears. No one could see her like this. No one!

"So why didn't you tell us before?" Dylan asked and sat down on the bed next to Massie.

"I didn't want you guys to be stressing about me and constantly and… The Alpha has to deal with her own problems and can't fall back on her friends when things happen!" Massie cried.

"But Massie! This is serious! Aren't you going to tell anyone?!" Alicia asked worried.

"I was planning to tell the police and my parents if it gets worse." Massie confessed.

"When it gets worse!?" Alicia snapped in a little gasp.

"Ya, Massie! You don't think that things like your friends are the next to go is bad!?" Dylan yelled.

"Gosh calm down!" Massie yelled back standing up and looking down at them.

"Ok, well who knows?" Alicia asked standing up.

"Derrick." Massie said.

"What?!" Dylan whined.

"What's wrong with my boyfriend knowing?" Massie narrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Well you know the rules…… friends before guys." Alicia pointed out shrugging.

"Ya and that nawt far!" Dylan huffed plopping down onto Massie's bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dyl! God you guys need to calm the hell down! Your stressing out over nothing! Just think of it this way, it isn't happening to you!" Massie shouted at the top of her lungs. Alicia gasped and places her small manicured hand over her mouth. Dylan just stared at Massie blankly. Massie felt powerful so she decided to go on with her lecture. "You shouldn't get awl worked up!" Massie walked over to her dresser and got a new _Teen Vogue_ and flipped through the heavily scented glossy pages. "I would be praising the high heavens!"

"Sorry." Both girls sighed in unison.

"Whatevs!" Massie laughed and hugged her friends.

"Massie, we just don't want anything to happen to you!" Alicia said looking close to tears.

"Ya we just where freaked because you didn't tell us!" Dylan giggled.

"Ok, but could you go tell everyone else? Only the Pretty Committee! Nobody else! And tell them to nawt tell anyone else! Or their going to be kicked out!" Massie demanded.

"Done."

"Done."

"And done!" Massie cheered. Her phone vibrated she looked at her screen. She couldn't breath. Her heart was pumping out of her chest. Her body went ice cold. She looked up at her confused friends. They gave her a concerned look. "NO!" She screamed at the iPhone thinking it was it's fault the creep would be doing this right now.

"What is it Massie?" Alicia asked.

"Massie?!" Dylan asked her voice a touch shaky.

Massie just looked at them back and forth and then looked out the window. Something moved. "Get out of the dorm." She whispered scared someone would hear her.

"What?" They said together.

"Get the PC and get out." Massie whispered, her voice was shaky and she let some tears slowly run down her Chanel coated cheek. She ran out of her room . She ran out of the dorm and started to cry. She couldn't let this happen! Not that! She broke down and started screaming and running around, she had no where to go first though no where to turn. Nobody but her friends would be there. And that would but put them in danger. She started to run over to where she knew she needed to be.

She just had to get their. Or something horrible was about to happen.

**CLIFF HANGER!! MWAH AHAHAH! **

**Sorry to all my fans who have been reviewing my story and asking to update but I haven't! I've been extremely busy with school and such but now I have something new up so ya! But PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! Leave a review! There are like 800 people who read this! how hard is it to leave a review after you read it?? It could just be like that was really good! UPDATE! And that's all I'm really asking! But it's nawt hard! lol! **

**Keep on leaving reviews and i'll update faster! And if I get no reviews for this chapter I won't go on w/ the story!! MWAH AHAHAH!**

**PEACEOUT!**

** Private Series LOVER!!**


	6. Damage

**NYC**

**Courtyard**

**1:27 PM**

Massie's lung burned to the extreme as she ran. But she had to stop, it was an emergency. She was low on gloss! She quickly applied her new Glossip Girl flavor, crème sherbet. It smelt so good. She exhaled calmly and then started to run even faster then before to make up for lost time. She finally reached the guys dorm and she ran inside. She ran into the elevator and started to pound on the button for floor number three repeatedly. Once the doors closed she regretted taking the elevator, she was never going to get their in time. She leaned up against the side of the elevator until it finally reached the 3rd floor. The doors slowly opened and Massie darted out once they opened just enough for her petite body to get through. She ran over to Derrick's door. "Damn it!" Massie hissed. The doors just got new locks on them and she couldn't get in. Derrick already gave her the old key. She pounded on the door, nothing. She dug through her purse and found a bent bobby pin and jammed it violently in the lock. She sighed in relief as the door cracked open and Massie rushed in. She looked over at the window and saw something blue/black color climb down the window. She ran over to it, the guy looked up at her and pointed his gun up to her face. He was a good 5 feet down the wall but Massie still screamed and swung her body to press up against the wall next to the window. She held a lamp in her hand and waited a minute until the guy made a noise. She looked out the window again and saw him speeding away in a blue truck that mysteriously appeared there. She let out a big exhale of relief and then she heard Derrick quietly crying. "Derrick?" Massie asked.

"Block?" He asked back looking up from the corner he was stuffed in. He was holding his stomach and his face was getting paler and paler every breath he took.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie screeched. "I got a text from the creep…… he said he was going to kill you if I wasn't over here in 2 minutes. I'm so happy I got here before he did!"

"Ya… well who ever it was did a lot of damage." Derrick said and winced in pain.

"What?" Massie asked bending over a little bit.

Derrick released his hand from his stomach and exposed the huge cut that was gushing the darkest blood Massie has ever seen in her life.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie screamed. She rushed over to Derrick just noticing she was so far away from him,

"Massie," He whispered, "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"No!" She cried, literally, tears where rushing down her face after he said that.

"Block I want you to know that I▬"

Massie cut him off by putting her hand on his cold cheek, she knew what he was going to say but she said. "Please don't talk! Stay right there and I'll call 911."

He nodded his head gently like he had nothing left in him and Massie pulled out her iPhone and dialed 911 as fast as she could. "Operator? My boyfriend was stabbed or something by some guy that came into his dorm and- Ya, I really don't know. Um New York University, boys dorm, floor 3 and room 42, hurry!" Massie cried into the phone. She ran back over to Derrick and check to see if he was ok. "Are you still alive?" Massie cried,

Derrick nodded his head yes and then let it drop. "Derrick!" Massie screamed a blood curling scream. He feel like he had nothing left in him. Massie gave him a little push, "Derrick." She said sternly, "Don't play games on me right now!"

He let out a little squeak of pain and Massie started to hold him. "Derrick! Don't go to the big white light!" She giggled and then felt something on her had. It was slimy and really wet, it stung and made her fingers sticky. She raise her hand into the air and brought it up to eye level and she turned her head so she could get a good look at it. Blood. It was Derricks, it was drooping down her fingers and was a purple/red color. She looked over at his wound again. It seemed to be getting even bigger, she tried to push his skin together so the wound would heal a bit. She let out a groan at herself, like she would ever heal that big of a wound. One big burst of blood came rushing out of Derrick and he became even paler. Massie didn't know what to do. Drag him out side so when the ambulance gets here it's quicker to get in? But then he could waste a lot of energy and leave huge bloody stains on the carpet. Or, she could just wait her with him and-

Massie her sirens getting extremely close. They where outside. She heard the doors downstairs being busted open. The stairs creaked as the crew brought their stuff up them. They busted into Derricks room and Massie let out a small gasp and then she was instructed to move away. She did was she was told and got up. Another paramedic with a tight black bun and a big butt, came rushing over to her and keep asking her if she was ok. Massie looked down at herself and the floor. Blood. It was everywhere. On the clean as a diamond white carpet, and all over the walls. The bed was heavily coated with it's share, that was probably where Derrick was stabbed. You could see the blood trail as he backed towards the wall. She looked down at her clothes again and started screaming at the top of her lungs. His blood was also all over her new Juicy couture top! She let out a loud and crackly UGH! They started to gently push the stretcher down the stairs and Massie sped up her pace to follow. They finally arrived out side and everyone was huddled around the dorm trying to find out what happened. Once everyone saw Derrick rushed out on the stretcher and Massie at his side keeping her cool gasps and Ehmygawd! Filled the area everyone was assuming crazy thoughts and Massie just kept looking down at Derrick and then straight ahead. Everyone started talking so fast. Massie could just make out some comments.

"Do you think Cam did it? Or someone he was friends with?"

"I can't believe this would happen to a guy like Derrick!"

"I did see some girl sneaking around hiding something in her pocket!"

"Look at Massie's out fit! I think I saw a similar one in Teen Vogue!" Massie couldn't help but smirk at the comment, she didn't get this outfit from Teen Vogue, it was a Massie original! Then stretchers legs where snapped onto the bottom and was lifted into the ambulance. Massie climbed in and re glossed in the small humid van. They began to hook Derrick up to so many things that Massie stopped counting at like 10. He began to wince and cry in pain. Massie took his hand as tears filled his eyes. "Don't cry." She whispered and squeezed his hand. He propped his head up to see what they where doing to his stomach and then dropped his head back down.

"ugh!" He yelled.

"Derrick!" Massie hissed. He was embarrassing her. "Don't-"

"Don't what? Yell in pain because some guy just decided to drop into my room randomly and stab me with a knife?" Derrick shouted.

"You're being rude though!" Massie yelped back.

"You're acting like a brat! Why did you even come?" He hissed.

"Because I was worried!" She yelled back as if it was ah-vious!

"Ya right, if you where worried you wouldn't be yelling at me!" Derrick shot back.

"I'm yelling at you because your yelling at me!" She shouted.

"I'm just mad at you! You thought this was a joke when you said don't go into the bright light! What if I died right there! And that's the last thing you told me!" He sneered.

"I don't even care! Your acting like a drama queen!" She pursed her lips and leaned back onto the bench she was sitting on.

"Oh me? A Drama Queen? You're the Queen of all drama queens!" He stated and turned his head away.

"Derrick are you a cripple?" Massie barked.

"Well ya now apparently!" He held out his arms in a fake confused way. She sighed and leaned back, that come back wasn't going to work on him. Well at least not now.

The Hospital was packed with people with the grossest injuries Massie has ever seen. She gulped and kept looking forward and then down at her boyfriend. He was rolling his eyes and closing them she just wanted to make sure he was still alive so she stared at him for a long time, his eyes where closed and she was pretty sure he was dead. She was about to lightly whack him in the arm but he gulped right before she did.

"I'm still alive." He sighed not opening his eyes. Massie smiled and rolled her eyes. They brought him into the emergency room and told Massie she could only wait in a chair in there. She nodded her head and held onto Derricks hand until he was brought into the room. She let go slowly as they pulled him farther away and then he raised his right hand and shouted, "Don't make it like one of those movie's Massie!" He laughed after he said that and she just fought a smile. She took a seat outside of the room Derrick was rolled in and she read a stupid magazine. She sighed and slammed it down on the table. She dug through her purse and found her iPhone, Alicia and Dylan both called 7 times each. She walked out of the room and called them back. Nobody answered so she decided to call Claire, she always had her cell.

"Hello?" Claire asked as if she didn't know who it was.

"Claire it's me." Massie said noticing her voice was a bit crackly.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't check the ID I was just rushing! What's up? And where the heck are you?" She giggled.

"Ok well I'm at the hospital and before you ask any questions, did Alicia tell you about my stalker?" Massie was about to cry to even think about it.

"Yes! Massie Ehmygawd I'm so sorry! And you kept on wanting to talk and hang out with me but I've been so busy! I'm so sorry! I-I-"

"Claire it's ok! But I wanted to tell you first because I knew I could trust you." Massie confessed.

"Ah! I'm going to cry!" Claire said sniffling. Massie laughed, "Wait so why are you at the hospital? Where like all outside waiting in the courtyard. We saw an ambulance go by but we thought it was like Olivia or something."

"Well the stalker came and stabbed Derrick in his room and now he's at the hospital and I went with him and I got a text that said that he was going to kill Derrick if I didn't show up in 2 minutes, I got there just before something really bad happened. But I think he's ok." Massie explained. Claire whispered something to people in the back round. Someone grabbed her phone,

"Ehmygawd Massie! Claire just told us! We'll be there in a few minutes!" Alicia promised. Then hung up the phone.

How are they going to get awf campus? Massie thought. Then she laughed. It was Alicia Rivera, of course they where going to get off campus.

40 minutes later the emergency room doors swung open and the PC strutted in towards Massie. Everyone ran up to her once they go closer and all hugged her at once. When they broke away they all asked a million questions all at once. "Hold it!" Massie shouted holding up her hand, "One thing, what took you guys so long?"

"Oh!" Kristen cheered, "It took the head master forever to cave in and believe us that we needed to come here and Alicia tried her best to speed over here but-" Kristen started,

"But she got pulled over like 5 times!" Dylan pointed out smiling as if she stated that she was the going to be a model in the next Marc Jacobs fashion show.

"All together she got a total of 700 dollars to pay." Claire added.

"And the guys got none!" Alicia added, folding her arms across her chest, as the boys walked up behind her.

"That's right!" Cam stated. "We get here the safe way!"

"Ok whatever!" Massie snapped she really didn't want to hear about their problems right now.

"Ok, well is he ok?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, he sounded fine in the ambulance. And when he went into the ER." Massie shrugged. Everyone took a seat and pretty much filled up the entire wall. Within 10 minutes the doctor swiftly opened the door and looked up and jumped a bit but got back in it. Massie assumed that it surprised him that she got this many people together for Derrick, big whoop.

"Um where's Massie Block?" He cleared his throat and she raised her arm.

"That's me!" She sang.

"Ok well Derrick he, well his large intestine came out of his wound and we had to take even longer and place it safely in. And then we sewed the wound but it stretches across his whole stomach and he has lost a lot of blood. The doctors are surprised that he hasn't died. He's really fighting for his life." He smiled. Massie just smirked a little and turned to her side, feet still in place. She moved her body to face the doctor but looked down the hall to left and asked,

"When can I see him?" Quietly.

"Soon, just let him cool off from all of the surgery and such. We think that if he see's someone right now in his condition then he might over work himself and…."

"Die." Massie finished the word he wouldn't say, as if he knew what her and her friends were going through. She turned her head back to face him.

"If you need any food the food court is open all night." The doctor suggested. Massie wanted to spit a big fat "Ew!" In his face but she owed him in a way, he helped her boyfriend.

"No thanks." Massie stated with a touch of disgust in her voice. "Well tell me when I can see him." She walked back over to her friends. "We can't see him." She reported and put her hand on her hip and swayed to the side.

"What?!" Cam shouted standing up.

"But- but- we- ugh!" Josh stuttered and then cradled his hands. Alicia placed her hand on his back.

"So when can we see him?" Chris asked squinting his eyes in disappointment.

"When the doctor says it's ok." Massie said looking at her nails.

"Well screw what the doctor says!" Cam said standing up.

"We can't do that." Massie said they all gave her an unsure look, "He pretty much saved Derrick's life!"

"Right." Everyone said at the same time. They all went back to worrying and looking through Us Weekly's and People. Massie sighed and looked through her bag.

"This is so boring." She sighed.

"I know. We came here to sit around and smell a really disgusting smell!" Kristen scrunched up her nose.

"I have to pee." Massie pursed her lips.

"Same," Claire stated and got up. Once they got out of the hall they started to talk. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She answered looking everywhere for a bathroom, but inside she didn't fell 'Fine' she felt scared. She couldn't loose Derrick that would be like loosing Bean! Who she misses so much! "I hope he's ok." She looked back at the ER doors and sighed.

"He will be." Claire said looking at Massie.

"How do you know?"

"He's Derrick! Nothing bad ever happens to him!" Claire laughed. Massie smiled then laughed. Then started to crack up. "Mass?" Massie continued to laugh and then sucked in air.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed again, "I haven't laughed in such a long time!" She broke down into hysterics and Claire just hooked her arm through Massie's and dragged her over to the bathroom. When she was in there she yanked her arm out of Massie's and Massie swung around and almost hit her head on the mirror.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire hissed as a woman in scrubs got out of a stall and was washing her hands. Massie took a long look at her and then once the woman slammed the door shut Massie looked over at it and cried. Claire just dragged her over to the couch and let her cry. She called the PC and soon enough they where in the bathroom.

"Ehmygawd!" Alicia gasped, "Mass, are you ok?" She walked over to her best friend and placed her small hand on Massie's shaking back.

"I don't know, it's just too much, with this creep that keeps following me around and then he had to do this to Derrick, it's like I just want him to be caught and for this to be over! I keep thinking that when I'm older and on my own he'll find me and kill me and no one will be there!" She spat and then started crying again. The PC came over and hugged her and told her it was ok, and that they where going to always be there for her. She hated that she had to cry in front of them, she should of just let it all out when she was alone or something. She soon peed and then was re ensured by her friends that they where always there. Then they all left the bathroom and Massie sure hoped she could see Derrick.

"Ms. Block, you can come see him now." The doctor instructed. Massie exhaled a huge breath and flattened out her skirt, she finger combed her hair went into Derrick's room. She slowly opened the door and once she was in she turned around to shut it completely.

"Block?" Derrick asked his voice sounded weak.

Massie jumped a bit and whipped around. "Hey!" she smiled at him.

"Come over here," He said and was bent his finger towards himself. Massie walked over to his bed side and took his hand. He smiled and she laughed,

"Cheesy." She whispered.

"I know right?" He scoffed. She smiled and looked down at him nawt wanting to let go of his strong hand. She squeezed it and laughed.

"Massie."

"Ya?" She said in a gentle tone.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Massie replied.

Derrick propped himself up on his elbows and looked into Massie's eyes. "Good. Massie I-" He didn't finish just fell back onto his bed violently Massie let a tear run down her face. She was 60 sure Derrick Herrington was dead.

**OOO! Another cliffy!! OMG! I wrote so much! I feel really bad for not updating for the longest time and leaving you guys with a cliff! ahah! But here's another lol! I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing! Your the best and Ur the reason I update! lol!! Well I hope I'll have more up soon! Keep reviewing!**

**PEACEOUT**

**Laurie **


	7. Comfortable

**NY Hospital**

**Derricks Room**

**4:28 PM**

"Derrick!" Massie screamed she started to shake Derrick like crazy he didn't move a muscle. "Derrick!" She screamed even louder. This time doctors came running in and checked his pulse. He let out a sigh and Massie cried. "What is it?" She stuttered a bit.

"He's not dead." The doctor stated in an annoyed tone, Massie ignored it and bent down a bit and said,

"Ohthankgawd!" Really fast.

"He just fell asleep, he's going to be like this, it's nothing permanent it's just with his injury he's going to get tired and not realize it until it hits him. He'll be better in a few days." The nurse explained.

"We're going to have to run a few more test, so we'll need you to leave." The doctor said kindly.

"Ok," Massie mumbled and walked out of the room. When she shut the door she started to cry even harder. Where were all these tears coming from? She sighed and took her seat next to Claire.

"What happened?" Claire said in a gentle voice putting her hand over Massie's.

"We talked and then out of no where he dropped dead." Massie said her eyes got bigger.

"DEAD?!" Claire yelled and then covered her mouth. Cam stood up in shock and urged Massie to go on.

"No! Not dead, dead! He just dropped like he was dead but the doctors said he was just asleep." Massie shrugged. She re-glossed also. Her lips where getting chapped from all the crying she did.

"Massie, how long are we going to be here?" Dylan asked kind of in a tired way.

"I really don't know." Massie replied. She leaned over onto Claire shoulder and fell asleep.

"Massie! Massie!" Someone was shaking her violently as she squinted her eyes open.

"What?" She said her voice didn't sound like her own.

"We're going to leave, but we'll be back if you need us." Alicia said in a soft tone. She looked so tired Massie felt bad a little.

"… um….. Ok." Massie shrugged. She just wanted to fall asleep, maybe she could go home too? "I think I'm going to go home in a bit too." She sighed sitting up a bit.

"Ok, well bye!" Alicia hugged her and waved as she opened the doors into the main hall. Massie sighed and went into Derricks room. He looked so peaceful. Massie smiled down at him and curled up on the uncomfortable couch by the window.

"Hey Massie." Derrick mumbled, his voice was deep and a bit shaky.

"Hey!" She had a huge smile. "Aren't you tired?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" He asked her.

"Ya." She sighed and craned her neck trying to find a more comfortable spot on the couch, no such luck. She opened her eyes a bit more and moved to a sitting position on the couch.

"Com'er" He laughed as she walked over to his bed side and got in. They fell asleep not even caring if Massie got in trouble for not going back home.

Something rang when Massie woke up. It kept on ringing and ringing. She looked over at her phone and noticed she got a text from the PC.

**Alicia: Mass! Where are you??**

**Dylan: You never came back!**

**Claire: We got worried!**

**Kristen: Did something happen?**

Massie laughed at all of the questions and comments her friends had for her. She began to type.

**Massie: Hey!! Ok well I decided to stay over night with D and nothing happened I'm fine!**

**Alicia: Ehmygawd! We thought we would have to send a search party! I called your phone like 10 times! But then I figured you where at least at the hospital and hopefully safe!**

**Massie: Ya sry! I got to tired to get a cab or w/e**

**Dylan: oo well The headmaster didn't notice! We said that you where in your bathroom and **

**Of course didn't even bother to check! SUCKER!**

**Kristen: LOL! And we couldn't sleep so we just watched a scary movie! **

**Massie: Cool well I'm going to go Derrick's waking up! Keep me covered,**

**Dylan: Done**

**Kristen: Done**

**Claire: Done**

**Alicia: And done! **

"What are you doing?" Derrick asked blinking like crazy.

"Everyone was worried about moi!" Massie smiled.

"Oh really?" Derrick asked in a fake confused tone.

"Yes." Massie answered shortly. She looked at the clock, it was 8 in the morning. "I should go." She sighed getting up.

"What?" Derrick groaned. "You can't leave!"

"Sorry!" Massie shrugged. "I'm hungry!"

"Eat something from here!" Derrick said in a high pitched squeak and rubbed his eyes.

"Have you seen the food?" Massie snapped adding a laugh to nawt be too mean.

"Maybe." Derrick rolled his eyes.

"I promise I'll be the one to pick you up. Your going to be out tomorrow I think." Massie smiled.

"Fine." Derrick sighed. Massie walked over to him and gave him a peek on the lips. "Bye." He laughed.

"Bye!." She smiled and walked out of the room with her iPhone in hand. She dialed Claire's number and waited. Claire finally picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hey!" She greeted Massie.

"Hey Claire!" Massie said, "I'm leaving the hospital right now and I haven't talked to anyone in a while so what's up?"

"Nothing much, just painting my nails." Claire shrugged. "Where did you sleep?"

"Derrick bed." Massie giggled. "I can't believe I actually did though. I hate hospital beds!"

Claire giggled. "Same!"

"So how's everyone?" Massie asked.

"Good! Ehmygawd Alicia was freaking out when we finished the scary movie. She thought that what happened in the movie was going to happen to you!"

"Ehmygawd! What did you guys watch?" Massie laughed.

"Umm When a stranger calls, I didn't think it was that scary but she thought that you where going to be like that Tiffany girl, so she kept on checking the bathroom and ya making sure you weren't in there!" Claire started cracking up and so did Massie.

"Ah Alicia!" Massie's laughter started to calm down.

"Well I have to go through rain and I don't want to get my phone wet! So bye!" Massie sang and then hung up. She got out an umbrella and ran through that rain hiding under it. She couldn't wait to get back into her own bed and take the longest nap ever!

**HEY! ok well I updated fast! lol! Sorry it was a shorter chapter but my hand is really starting to cramp up and I still have 2 finals to study for. But I want to put up one mroe chapter of The Clique Graduation, I wanted to write more of it out while we where watching a stupid movie in S.S. but I forgot where I left off! haha! So i'll do that right now! REVIEW PLZ! And if I get a lot of Review I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow or maybe the next day but definently on wednesday!! **

**PEACE OUT!**

**Lauren**


	8. Scared

**OMG! when you read this chapter you have to listen to halloween piano theme on youtube while you read! It makes the chapter even more scary!! :) type in Halloween-Piano theme in the search thing on youtube! **

**NYC Hospital**

**Front desk**

**6:34 PM**

"Miss Block, will you please sigh here?" The front desk lady asked. Massie leaned over and sighed the dotted line saying that Derrick was going back to his living place with her. Her swirly signature looked perf on the gross print. Massie let out a sigh and pushed the papers away, set her elbow on the table, and started to fluff her hair. She looked around for Derrick who was supposed to be meeting her at the front desk area so they could finally leave! She smiled when she saw him holding his side and speed walking over to Massie.

"Hey!" She said to him and grabbed his bag, "Let's go." She wanted to get out of there and get back to campus so bad.

"Wait I have to fill a few things out." Derrick sighed.

"Why are you limping a bit?" She asked,

"My pain shot down to my leg." He shrugged, "I don't know my leg hurts!"

"Sorry." Massie sighed and rolled her eyes. She was sitting there waiting for Derrick to get the paperwork done with and her cell buzzed. She pressed the 'read' key and looked down at it,

**I'm closer then you think. So don't think this is over. Because it's just beginning.**

"What?" Massie whispered. She heard someone scream and she jerked her head around.

"Help!" Someone shouted.

Then all the lights went out. She tried to feel her way around but she couldn't, "Derrick!" She screamed in horror. Everyone else was screaming and running around and hurting themselves. Massie was shaking in fear. This was the night, the night he was going to get her. She was breathing heavily and trying to get over to the front desk. "Derrick!" She screamed again over everyone.

"Let's go! Come on!" A doctor shouted at everyone.

"Block stay!" She heard Derrick instruct. The creep must be outside and cutting the wires out there. She nodded and shouted, "OK."

The hospital halls where cleared and the other doctors lit a few candles through out the hall way. Massie could just see a figure and she was crying she was so scared. Hot tears raced down her face. She reached her hand out a bit. "Derrick?" She said crying still. The figured turned around and it looked like he had a weapon in his hand Massie screamed. "Ah!" She held on to it until she felt Derricks warm arms wrapped around her. She stared to cry on him. He turned her around and whispered in her ear,

"It's ok just don't leave my side." She nodded her hand and held his hand. "Let's try to find a doctor I can't see much." Derrick squinted his eyes trying to see through the dark hospital.

"Ok." Massie loudly mumbled. She was letting a few tears run down her face. They went down a hall and something creaked. Massie jumped and Derrick just told her it was the floors. They came up to a room that had the door open a bit. Derrick went to open the door a little bit more but Massie grabbed his hand.

"Derrick are you a scary movie?" Massie said crying a little.

"No why now?"

"Then why are you trying to freak me out?" Massie looked up at his showing him she was serious and scared. "You've seen one right? When the stupid actors always go down into the scary opened door rooms and something happens to them!" Massie shouted. Flinging her hand in the air. Something creaked and she jumped again.

"It's fine, it's probably just a doctor trying to finish up some stuff." Derrick explained Massie sighed and grabbed his arm. They walked in huddled together.

"Hello?" Derrick shouted in the room.

"Hello." A grumbled dark voice loudly whispered back.

"AH!! It's him! It's him!" Massie began to scream. She took Derrick by the hand and ran out of the room.

"What was that for?" Derrick shouted at Massie.

"It's him that's the creep who's been giving me creepy text!" Massie shouted at him and started to run towards the front door. Derrick jogged behind her.

"How do you know that?" He shouted.

Massie turned around quickly and looked him in the eye. "The night they took him away to prison, he told me he would be back. And that was his voice! That was him! It was him!" She rambled. She ran over to the front door and pulled with all her might the get it open. It wouldn't move. She try to push and pull. Nothing. "It's not opening!" She shouted and turned to Derrick. He wasn't there. "Derrick! Derrick!" She shouted as loud as she could. He wasn't appearing. She was crying and running around the small lobby. "Help!" She was banging on all the doors and windows and trying to find a doctor. There was a glass wall in between the place with all the medical supplies and the hall. Massie looked through it trying to find someone. She cupped her hands and looked through. She screamed on the top of her lungs when a black figured moved into her view. He looked her in the eye and had a smirk. He began the walk and then power walk over to the glass wall. Massie screamed and ran away. Knowing she was safe because he had to go through a bunch of halls to get on the other side of the glass.

"CLRAGGGGGASSHHHH"

The glass broke. Massie turned around and saw the guy laying on the floor surrounded by a pile of shattered glass. Massie began to breath heavily again and run away. She was crying she didn't want this to happen! Why did this have to happen. She ran up the stairs and ran into a room. She ran into a empty room. And locked the door there was a candle lit by the bed so you could see a little bit. But not so well in the corner. Massie breathed heavily and seemed to gasp for breath as she dug through her purse for her phone. She finally got it and called Alicia. Sitting on the bed. She listened to the ringing of the calling sound. Someone picked up.

"Massie?" Alicia asked giggling. "Where are you?"

"Alicia you have to help me! I'm at the hospital and there's no power and the guys here!" Massie was crying now.

"What guy?" Alicia asked. "Stop Josh!" She giggled. Massie sensed that she wasn't listening.

"The guy sending me the creepy text. He's here! He's in the hospital!" She cried and sniffed trying to control herself.

"Massie, where's Derrick?" Alicia asked. Someone was laughing so loud in the back round there was a party that's it.

"He disappeared! I don't know where he went! He was inside with me and now I can't find him. I tried opening the door but it didn't work and I turned around and Derrick was gone!" Massie was crying so hard now.

"Wait so just- Massie? Massie are you there?! Massie!" Alicia shouted into the phone

"Alicia! I- Just come! Alicia! Alicia!" Massie shouted sounding like she was hurt. The line went dead. Massie looked at her phone,

**No Service.**

It read she groaned and chucked it back into her purse. She took a look around the room. It was empty and the bed was neatly made. She looked over at the black corner. Leaning over a bit so she didn't have to put her whole body in the scary part.

"There you are." The dark voice hissed at her. Massie got a glimpse of his face. And recognized it instantly. She ran out of the room screaming.

And running for her life.

**OMG! It's summer vacation for me! You know what that means? You'll get more chapters! But there's only a few chapters left in this story and then I'm going to end it! I already have a few thoughts on what is going to happen! So what did you think about the chapter with the music? Scary huh! Tell me what you think about it!! **

**PEACEOUT**

**Lauren**

**listen to it and read but start to play it once she gets the text!! When it stops just replay it!! until ur done w/ the chapter!**


	9. trapped

**The Hospital **

**Hallway**

**11:23 PM**

Massie knocked at least 5 things over as she ran for the door. She slipped and landed on her side. Bruising her thigh which made it harder to run away. The guy was no where in sight. She looked behind her and then ran. She didn't look where she was going so she ran into a storage room door. "AH!" She screamed a little bit scared as it crept open. She was slowly opening it a little bit more and stepping back. Then she recognized what it was- a mop. "Oh thank gawd." She whispered to herself and put her hand on her chest trying to slow down her breathing and her heart. Then she bumped into something hard. She screamed and then turned around. But before she could say, 'Ehmygawd that is Chanel _nawt_ Channel' she was swooped up into a bag and she was kicking and screaming. She was thrown to the ground, the cold, hard floor was rough on her butt.

"Say a peek and I'll shot." She hissed loudly at her.

"Let her go!" She heard someone scream at him.

"Der-" She was about to scream her boyfriends name but stopped herself. The man took the bottom of the bag and dumped it out throwing Massie across the room.

"Massie!" He shouted relieved to see her.

The guy held up his gun and with one swift move pulled the trigger. Massie was screaming. He shot Derrick! She got up to run over to him, but stumbled nawt used to walking since she was crammed in that bag.

"How could you do this?!" She shouted at him. Then she saw something, if she blinked she would have missed it. But she didn't. She didn't blink, she saw it. She saw it when Derrick winked at her. She smiled and the guy started to walk over towards her. She just realized he had a gun. And she had no help. Her eyes went big when she realized he had a knife in his other hand. She gasped and then swallowed it all back. Her fear, her complaints, these ah-dorable shoes that were now so sinful! She held it all back in. Nawt wanting to let go. Then it hit her. It hit her like a wide loaded truck going 90 miles/ hour on the highway.

"What did you do to them?! Where are they?!" She cried, tears ran down her face just as fast as that truck.

"What do you mean?" He asked her in his dark, deep voice.

"My friends! The Pretty Committee!" She pointed her whole hand curled up to her chest. "What did you do with them?" She was still crying and her head was shaking a bit.

"I'm currently having someone take care….. Of your whole dorm." He gave her a cursing smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Massie started to scream. She was hoping to gawd, to everyone that Claire got the message and got the PC out of there. Massie was finally starting to get up. She ran down the hallway. The guy just watched her go she kept on looking back. She looked up to the ceiling to make sure nothing was going to fall on her head. Then she got it. She looked in front of her. There was two of them. She started to scream as the other guy grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked his you-know-what.

"AH!" He screamed and knelt over.

"That's what you get when you mess with Massie Block!" She shouted at him. She turned around with a smirk. But the other guy- who will now be known as guy 1- was pressed up against her. He pinned her up to the wall. And Massie was sure he was going to rape her!

"Let go!" She shouted and tried to kick him too.

"Massie Block right." He asked her. She checked out his nasty scar on the side of his face. It looked like it was something you would see in the movies. But it wasn't fake. Nothing was fake now. This was all real.

"Mm hm." She nodded. She regretted. What if I said I was really Tina Barges? Or something like that.

"Good." He started to lean towards her but Massie got the perfect angle to kick him. He let out a scream and fell over. The other guy was pretty knocked out but Massie kicked them both in the head with her heel. Just to make sure they where out. She looked around and then started to make a run for it.

What first? The door? Derrick? The phone?

Yes! The phone, she had to call 911. She started to run over to the phone like her life depended on it. She got over to it and realized she needed money for it. She couldn't find her Gucci purse. She must of dropped it. She looked around then realized, hospitals had to have phones right? Behind the counter, right?! She ran over to the front desk. She jumped up onto the desk part and slid over to the edge to hop down and get onto the other side. Her eyes darted around the whole desk. Paper, sticky notes, sign in sheet, paper work. Nothing. Then something a custard yellow caught her eye. It was a wireless phone. She picked it up and dialed 911.

"Hello? This is 911 operator, what's your situation?" A woman asked in a stern voice on the other side.

"Hello. This is Massie B-Block. I'm at the New York central Hospital, Nobody's here! This guy is going to kill me! Kill me!" She repeated and rushed. Then she noticed something as the operator asked her questions,

"Are you hurt? Do you know this man? Why isn't anyone there?" She sounded concerned, in a sharper voice.

"No, but my boyfriend is, and I don't know this guy, and nobody's here because the power went out." Massie said slowly.

"Ok, I'll send help right away. Stay on the line until they come." She instructed Massie sniffed letting her know she was still there. She saw a huge lightning bolt crack and thunder came around. Another bolt cracked and light filled the room. A figure appeared next to her. And it wasn't Derrick.

"AH!!" Massie screamed into the phone. The guy grabbed her and started to drag her away. She was trying to claw the floor and stop his she was kicking at him. "Help! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! Help!" She shouted at the phone that was a few feet away.

"Ma'am!" The woman shouted into the phone.

"Stop it!" Massie flipped over so her back was on the ground and she began to kick him harder and faster. But her heels wouldn't do justice. "Why are you doing this to me? Why?! What do you want?" Then Massie heard a faint jiggle.

Duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn. Duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn.

Massie looked up at guy 1. He wore a smirk.

"What is that?" She mumbled. It got louder and louder. Her brows wrinkled. Then she saw a sleek black, familiar object pushed from the door way. Her iPhone. She was now beyond confused! Who pushed it over there? Most likely the other guy. Massie turned her head and looked up at the guy who dropped her feet.

He was gone.

She looked back over at the phone. Her curls bounced as she looked around everywhere, checking to see if the coast was clear. She crawled over to the phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

Massie looked around frantically over the screen, She finally made the decision and pressed read message.

**I want your blood.**

**All of it.**

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth before she started to scream. She looked down the long hall. Lightning cracked and Massie could see a guy walking down the hall. It went black again. Then lightning struck again. The room lit up and Massie could see the guy. He was walking towards her. She was still on the ground. She threw the phone down the hall. She watched as it skidded across the tile. It finally stopped and the screen blinked 3 times before it went black. The guy got closer and closer. Massie couldn't breath and then she heard it.

Sirens.

They got louder and louder. Massie laid back on the floor and waited. She started to scream when she felt someone pick her up.

"Let me go!" She screamed and punched. But the guy threw her into a room. She skidded across the room.

"Make a peep and I'll kill them!" He hissed at her. She started to cry once he slammed the door shut. She pulled her knees to her chest. Her cried calmed down. She realized that bone head put her in a room with a window. She could either climb out of it or break down the door.

"NYPD!" A cop shouted. Massie could just imagine them breaking down the door, like in all those CSI shows she used to watch.

She heard a big crash and figured they broke in. It was her perfect chance. She ran to the door and reached for the knob. She hesitated and then turned it. It wouldn't go, it was locked. She swore under her breath and then she heard breathing. That wasn't her own. She slowly turned around and her eyes went big.

"Where do you think you're going?" A scary, crackly, voice asked her. He got up and was chasing Massie around. She ran around over to the window and then shoved her palm at his nose. He let out a loud swear, she probably broke it. Massie ran over to the door sideways as she got closer she ran faster. She smacked into the door but it wouldn't budge. Her shoulder was in pain and her reached to the table to grab a bobby pin. She attempted to pick the lock. The guy started to get up. She swore again as she balanced on the bed. She finally heard a 'Click!" and the door was swung open. She started to run out of the room. She looked behind her and saw no guy following her. She stumbled over herself but caught it. "Help!" She screamed down the hall. "Help me!"

She pushed off the corner wall and tripped but got back up. She ran over to the lobby and saw a huddled of cops who held their guns up to Massie.

"Help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She could sense the two creeps where behind her because one grabbed her shoulder she looked behind and started to run towards the door. Half of the cops chased the two guys down the hall. Massie just wanted to get out of there. She tried to get the door open. It wouldn't budge. Then she noticed the window was broken. That was probably how the officers got in. She slammed her fist and palm up to the door. She started to cry help me again and a group of cops came up from behind her and told her it was ok. They unlocked the door and brought her outside.

Massie was sitting on the back of an Ambulance. She was slouched on the ledge with a warm black blanket wrapped around her. She was so confused. Just a half hour ago she was so close to death. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The cops where still in the building looking for the two creeps. Massie was sure they escaped and were out in the woods behind the hospital. Massie was sure the SWAT team would have to come over. Some cops wouldn't make it. Massie sighed. She heard footsteps from behind her. She sat still, petrified. She then saw Derrick. He was bruised and Massie thought he looked like a sad abused puppy. But she still loved him even more.

"Oh thank god!" He sighed in relief and hugged Massie. She began to cry on his shoulder and he kissed her. "I thought something happened to you!" Derrick whispered not letting her go. Massie felt a little bit safe. He sat down on the ledge next to Massie. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. A cop came walking up to them.

"Ok, we got him." The lady said.

"What about the other one?" Massie's eyes went big. No. This can't be happening! Nawt again!

"We found him dead in a hall." She said.

Just then a cop car came by. In the back was a haunting face. To Massie it felt like everything went into slow-mo so she could get the face planted in her mind. It was him. The guy who tried to kill her. He started at her and she stared back. She couldn't stop staring. When the cop car rushed away, everything snapped out of slow-mo and went back to normal.

Massie let out a small sigh and turned away. Derrick wrapped her into a hug, She was ok now. But the thing was, she didn't feel safe. Almost as if she was forgetting about something too. Then that truck hit her again.

"The Pretty Committee!" She shouted in horror. "We have to get down to NYU!"

"Why?" Derrick asked, he was holding onto Massie's arms.

"He said that he had people to take care of them!" Tears spilled over Massie's eyes. "I don't even know if their still alive." She burst into tears and leaned into Derricks chest.

She wanted more then anything for her friends to be safe.

More. Then. Anything.

**OOOO!! Cliffy! LOL! OMG! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in the longest time! But I wrote this out and it took up like 6 pages of lined and it's like 3 pages on word. Sorry! I thought it would be longer! But my hand got tired of writing! LOL! Sorry I have been so distracted with The Clique Graduation and the Clique Movie! AH! I'm so excited and close to 4,000 people read Clique Graduation! YA! So I've been updating that A LOT! LOL! Well review and tell me what you think! I think there's only like 2 chapters maybe 3 left! And then I'm ending the story. **

**Thank you to all my fans who have given me the BEST reviews!**

**I love you all!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Lauren**


	10. All together

**New York City,**

**New York University**

**2:34 AM**

Massie's eyes darted back and forth around the campus trying to find something out of order or a different car. Nothing. Who ever got her was either gone, or walked.

"Right here." Massie mumbled to the cop driving. They made a quick stop and a load of police cars did the same. The SWAT team was even there.

Massie pushed the door open and ran out.

"Miss your going to have to stay—" A cop grabbed her arm but Massie broke free.

"No!" She shouted at him and started to run up to the building. She yanked on the handle expecting it to fly open. It was locked. She pat her pockets on her Juicy Jeans. She left her purse at the hospital. Everything was in it.

Including her keys.

She looked back at everyone. She saw Derrick running up to her.

"It's locked." she told him, breathless.

He swore under his breath and motioned for a few men with a big door buster to come to him.

They nodded and ran for the door.

"Massie!" Derrick shouted. She was still at the door trying to get open. He ran and pushed her out of the way she let out a scream just as the men hit the door with the wood. They repeatedly hit it until it burst open. Massie got up and ran over to the door. The men were already inside. She began to look everywhere. In closets, rooms, halls. Nobody was in sight.

"Where are they!?" She shouted. She saw something quickly walk in a dash across the hall next to her from the corner of her eye. She walked over to the hall hesitating. She was about to reach for the handle when she felt something grab her shoulder she gasped loudly and whipped around. It was only Derrick.

"Hey." He whispered.

She took his hand and turned back around. Then grabbed the handle. She turned it and yanked it open. There she found 4 girls all bloody and cut. Tied together in ropes, with duck tape covering their mouths, and crying. They looked up at her and cried even harder. Then someone burped,

Dylan.

Massie gasped and knelt over to her friends. "You guys!" She shouted. They all shook their heads 'No' so fast they where like tops. Massie crinkled her eyebrows and looked up a shadow was walking towards her. She swore a billion times under her breath and started to back up. The guy came up and put his knife out in the light. It shown and Massie gulped. She backed up and sunk into Derrick. He quickly wrapped his arm around her. Trying to protect her.

The guy put his knife right up to a girls throat. Massie looked closely and saw that it was Claire.

"Claire!" She gasped.

"Say a word and I'll kill her." The guy mumbled. They PC started to cry and scream but the duck tape muffled it.

Massie wanted to scream help but before she new it she heard a booming voice behind her.

"Step away from the girl and drop the knife!" An Officer shouted and held his gun up to the man.

More and more cops came up to the closet and surrounded it with guns. A cop pulled Massie and Derrick away but Massie fought and fought but gave up and she was put in the hall. It was dark and cold but she was curled up and crying on Derricks shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her tight and she didn't want him to let go.

"It's ok Massie, their going to be ok." He whispered in her ear. **(total Josh Hollis Move, god I love that guy!)**

"How do you know that?!" Massie cried.

"I just—"

**BOOOOOOONNNM**

He was cut off with the sound of a gun shot.

"AHHH!" Massie screamed and Derrick pulled her closer to his chest.

"Their dead! Ehmygawd Claire!" She cried.

"No Massie this is good. That means's he's dead." Derrick shook her.

She looked up and the her eyes went big. She stumbled and tripped but eventually got up. She ran over to the small room they where in. She gasped at the sight she saw. Claire was hanging out of the group of girls roped up. Looking dead.

"Claire!" Massie shouted a blood curling screamish way.

"Mmmmm!! MHHHH!" The PC shouted. A cop went in the room and picked up the guy that was also dead on the floor. Another cop went and cut the rope on the girls. They broke free and ripped off the duck tape. They all shouted a loud Ow.

"Massie!" They all shouted. They ran up and hugged her. She was eloped in so many different scents. Alicia's Angel perfume, Kristen's usual shower fresh smell, and Dylan's baked Barbeque Chips smell. Claire was missing.

"Claire!" Massie gasped and broke free of the group hug. She ran over to Claire who was lying on the floor. She knelt down and looked at her.

"Don't worry. She only passed out." Alicia said to Massie.

"Where's everyone else?" Massie asked still looking at Claire. It sounds like something she would say.

"They all hid in their rooms they only wanted us." Dylan explained.

Massie whispered to Claire. "Claire, it's Massie wake up!" She lightly slapped her face and nothing happened. Finally her eyes fluttered open and all the girls sighed in relief.

"Ehmygawd!" Claire gasped. "You're alive!" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"So are you!" Massie giggled and smiled.

"Massie!" She heard her name.

Derrick came running up to the door frame. She smiled at him and turned back to her friends. She got up and backed away so she could see them all. Alive.

"Massie come on! You have to come and tell us everything that happened!" Kristen said and grabbed Massie's arm.

"Ok." Massie mumbled and faked a small smile. She really didn't want a flashback.

Claire got up and wiped her hand on her jeans. Massie grabbed her hand and they went off to the front of the house and out of there.

Everyone stepped outside to find chaos. Everyone in the student body was outside crying. The guys were all huddled around in the cold. The girls crying and the teachers with stern looks. Everyone had their eyes on the PC when they opened the broken door. Massie quickly turned around.

"You guys, just because all of this happened we still need to look good!" She whispered with a huge grin. Smiled arrived on all of the girl's faces.

"What song?" Alicia asked.

"Umm. What about I kissed a girl." Dylan suggested.

"Ew Dylan! That's gross!" Kristen hissed and they all laughed.

"No the song!" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"What about, pocket full of sunshine?" Claire shrugged.

"Sure!" They all said.

"A 1...2...3...4!" Massie snapped and then the beginning of Natasha Bedingfeild's song came in their heads and they walked over to the benches.

_I've got a pocket got a pocket ful of sunshine_

_I got a lot but I know that it's all mine oh_

_Oh whoa oh!_

Everyone was looking at them and the PC couldn't help but smile. They all sat down at a bench and Massie told them everything. Massie finished and they began to tell her what happened over here.

"Claire! Claire!" Someone shouted. The voice familiar.

Cam ran as fast as he could to the bench.

"Cam!" Claire shouted and ran towards him. When they met he picked her up and gave her a hug. Then a long kiss.

"I thought something happened to you!" He said still trying to catch his breath.

"I know. But I'm ok." She smiled.

"Good." He whispered.

Soon all the guys where with their girlfriends and it seemed alright. Piles and piles of girls came running out of the dorm crying for their LBR life's. Josh and Alicia couldn't stay away from each other like usual. Massie and Derrick where holding hands. Cam was playing with some of Claire's belt and her head was on his lap. Dylan was sleeping and Kristen was just about to fall over. Nobody was laughing or smiling anymore. It was to soon. It would feel wrong. But there was nothing missing. Massie felt safe cuddled up to Derrick and surrounded by her friends and boyfriend who loved her. She slowly let tears fall from her eyes. She looked over at Alicia, then Claire, then Kristen. They all had tears sparkling in their eyes.

"Why are you guy's crying?" Massie asked.

"I'm glad this is over and we're all together." Alicia said and sniffed. Josh leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Same." Kristen sniffed.

Massie just nodded, as her eyes began to slowly close.


	11. Good bye

****

New York University

**Front yard**

**1:34 PM**

Massie turned around and took one last look at the campus. It was not as beautiful as it was before. But this was going to be her last look for a long time. She was about to cry but didn't' know why. It was all to much. She was going to miss this place.

"Massie!" She heard her name. She spun around and found Alicia Rivera running up to her.

"Hey!" Massie said once Alicia was at her side.

"Hey, I'm so happy this is happening! Now we can finally get out!" Alicia giggled.

The school was letting students get a 3 week break. Since everything that happened. It was sad to leave it all. But Massie wanted to be with her parents more then anything, ok never mind she would like another pair of Mui Mui's and her parent's.

"I know, I want to be with the family," Massie breathed in the scent of fresh coffee at the star bucks table on her left.

"Ah-greed." Alicia said.

"You guys wait up!" Claire and Dylan shouted and ran towards them with their bags and everything.

"Dyl, why did you pack so much?" Massie asked once Dylan was next to her.

"Well I need clothes!" Dylan said in a duh sort of tone.

"I thought we could go shopping." Alicia said.

"Crap." Dylan said under her breath, still trying to catch it.

They all giggled.

"Massie!" She heard her name again. She turned around and Derrick was right behind her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Bye," She said.

"Listen, I'm sorry that me and the guys are going to the lodge instead of back to Westchester. It's just I don't have anything to do there!" Derrick explained.

"I'll be there." Massie mumbled and looked at his shoes.

"I'll be there too, the second week into our vacation." Derrick's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Massie smiled a little.

"Really." Derrick answered. Massie's smile turned into a grin.

"I'll be waiting." Massie whispered in his ear. She kissed him and then walked off to her friends. They where all saying their good-byes too. Massie smiled at them.

"Massie let's go! We're going to miss the bus!" Kristen shouted at her.

Massie began to walk to the bus smiling. Some teachers took her bags and loaded them into the under part of the bus. Massie climbed on and took the seat next to Alicia.

She thank gawd got the outside. Now she could talk to anyone she wanted to. But instead she looked straight ahead and got lost in thought.

_Where were those creeps now? They are all locked up right? I think. I'm safe now. _

"Massie!" Dylan shouted and pointed to a hat in a magazine, with her sucker still in hand. "Isn't this ah-dorable?"

"Yeah!" Massie smiled. The bus took off and everyone on it screamed and whoaed. It felt like the last day of high school. Massie surprisingly had a feeling she left something behind. Make up? Clothes? Diary? She finally found out, it was only her fear. It was gone. She didn't have to be stalked or worried something like that was going to happen. It was at peace, complete and undisturbed peace.

**Ehmygawd! That was it. That was the last chapter of this story. **

**I would love to once again thank all of the fans I have for this story. You guys have brought smiled to my face! **

**I've had so much fun writing this story. It was one of the best yet. It's my first Fan Fiction complete. I'm so sad now! I think I might cry! LOL! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the great and scary times in this story. Spread the word about this book, if I get up to 10,000 viewer I swear on my grave I will make some sort of spin off! OHH! haha! I think I already have it in mind! Again this was so much fun to write! I'm sorry to say this is the end though :'0. keep on reading my other storied too. THey are just as good! But this one is my best! THat's why it's so hard to end it! ehmygawd I seriously think I'm going to cry! ha! **

**Thanks for the ah-mazing experience! I love you guys so much!**

**peace out, forever on this book,**

**Lauren**


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**There might be a sequel…**

**Tell me if it should happen!**

**hearts and hugs,**

**Lauren**


End file.
